paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Steam Trading Cards
Both games in the PAYDAY series have a number of Steam Trading Cards, virtual cards earned by playing games on Steam, that players can use to craft badges and earn rewards. Aside from random drops during initial gameplay, additional ones can be acquired through trading, opening booster packs and/or purchasing from the Steam Marketplace. Trading Cards PAYDAY: The Heist= PAYDAY: The Heist had Steam trading card support added on July 24, 2013. There are 9 cards in the series, and you'll receive 5 cards at random for purchasing and playing the game. Regular Cards Clear the Street.png| | 1.| 1 of 9.}} Explosive Trading Card.png| | 1.| 2 of 9.}} High Security.png| | 1.| 3 of 9.}} Hunting Time.png| | 1.| 4 of 9.}} Job Well Done.png| | 1.| 5 of 9.}} Need a Doctor.png| | 1.| 6 of 9.}} Pool Repair.png| | 1.| 7 of 9.}} The Crew.png| | 1.| 8 of 9.}} Through the Flames.png| | 1.| 9 of 9.}} Foil Cards There's a 1% chance to get a foil card instead of a regular card. A full set of these special cards can be used to craft a rare Foil badge. Clear the Street-Foil.png| Explosive Trading Card-Foil.png| High Security-Foil.png| Hunting Time-Foil.png| Job Well Done-Foil.png| Need a Doctor-Foil.png| Pool Repair-Foil.png| The Crew-Foil.png| Through the Flames-Foil.png| |-|PAYDAY 2= PAYDAY 2 had Steam trading card support added on August 16, 2013. There are 9 cards in the series, and you'll receive 5 cards at random for purchasing and playing the game. Regular Cards PAYDAY 2 Card 1.png| | 1.| 1 of 9.}} PAYDAY 2 Card 2.png| | 1.| 2 of 9.}} PAYDAY 2 Card 3.png| | 1.| 3 of 9.}} PAYDAY 2 Card 4.png| | 1.| 4 of 9.}} PAYDAY 2 Card 5.png| | 1.| 5 of 9.}} PAYDAY 2 Card 6.png| | 1.| 6 of 9.}} PAYDAY 2 Card 7.png| | 1.| 7 of 9.}} PAYDAY 2 Card 8.png| | 1.| 8 of 9.}} PAYDAY 2 Card 9.png| | 1.| 9 of 9.}} Foil Cards There's a 1% chance to get a foil card instead of a regular card. A full set of these special cards can be used to craft a rare Foil badge. PAYDAY 2 Foil 1.png| PAYDAY 2 Foil 2.png| PAYDAY 2 Foil 3.png| PAYDAY 2 Foil 4.png| PAYDAY 2 Foil 5.png| PAYDAY 2 - Hoxton (foil).png| PAYDAY 2 Foil 7.png| PAYDAY 2 Foil 8.png| PAYDAY 2 Foil 9.png| |-|Booster Packs= Payday_booster.png|PAYDAY: The Heist 3-card booster pack. PAYDAY_2_Booster.png|PAYDAY 2 3-card booster pack. |-|Steam Events= Regular Cards Snow Globe 4.png|Holiday Sale 2013 - Snow Globe #4 Bob.png| Foil Cards Snow Globe 4 (foil).png|Holiday Sale 2013 - Snow Globe #4 Bob (foil).png| Card Artworks PAYDAY: The Heist= PAYDAY Card art 1.jpg|Clear the Street PAYDAY Card art 2.jpg|Explosive PAYDAY Card art 3.jpg|High Security PAYDAY Card art 4.jpg|Hunting Time PAYDAY Card art 5.jpg|Job Well Done PAYDAY Card art 6.jpg|Need a Doctor PAYDAY Card art 7.jpg|Pool Repair PAYDAY Card art 8.jpg|The Crew PAYDAY Card art 9.jpg|Through the Flames |-|PAYDAY 2= PAYDAY 2 Card art 1.jpg|Bain PAYDAY 2 Card art 2.jpg|Chains PAYDAY 2 Card art 3.jpg|Dallas PAYDAY 2 Card art 4.jpg|The Elephant PAYDAY 2 Card art 5.jpg|Hector PAYDAY 2 Card art 6.jpg|Hoxton PAYDAY 2 Card art 7.jpg|Torn Page of the Guide of Bain PAYDAY 2 Card art 8.jpg|Vlad PAYDAY 2 Card art 9.jpg|Wolf |-|Steam Events= Snow Globe 4 (art).jpg|Holiday Sale 2013 - Snow Globe #4 Bob (art).jpg|Summer Sale 2015 - Bob Trivia *In the Bob card artwork, the characters McCauley, Roach, Frank, and Napier are references to the main Payday gang. (Dallas, Wolf, Houston/Hoxton, and Chains) Profile Backgrounds PAYDAY: The Heist= Eyes on Target.jpg|Eyes on Target Common Support and Assault.jpg|Support and Assault Common Technician and Sharpshooter.jpg|Technician and Sharpshooter Common Out of the Frying Pan.jpg|Out of the Frying Pan Uncommon Geared Up.jpg|Geared Up Rare |-|PAYDAY 2= PD2 Cards background Chains.jpg|Chains Common PD2 Cards background Wolf.jpg|Wolf Common PD2 Cards background Dallas.jpg|Dallas Common PD2 Cards background Hoxton.jpg|Hoxton Uncommon The Crew.jpg|The Crew Rare |-|Steam Events= Holiday Sale 2013 - Payday 2.jpg|Holiday Sale 2013 - Payday 2 Bob, The Helldozer and Friends.jpg|Summer Sale 2015 - Bob, The Helldozer and Friends Emoticons PAYDAY: The Heist= Emoticon chains.png| :chains: Common Emoticon hoxton.png| :hoxton: Common Emoticon wolf.png| :wolf: Common Emoticon dallas.png| :dallas: Uncommon Emoticon overkill.png| :overkill: Rare |-|PAYDAY 2= A.png| :A: Common Y.png| :Y: Common P.png| :P: Common TheD.png| :TheD: Uncommon 2.png| :2: Rare Badges PAYDAY: The Heist= Badge-Easy.png|Level 1 Easy Badge-Normal.png|Level 2 Normal Badge-Hard.png|Level 3 Hard Badge-VHard.png|Level 4 Very Hard Badge-Overkill.png|Level 5 Overkill Badge-145+.png|Foil Badge Overkill 145+ |-|PAYDAY 2= PAYDAY 2 Badge 1.png|Level 1 Aspiring Crook PAYDAY 2 Badge 2.png|Level 2 Guilty of Crime PAYDAY 2 Badge 3.png|Level 3 Smooth Criminal PAYDAY 2 Badge 4.png|Level 4 Armed and Dangerous PAYDAY 2 Badge 5.png|Level 5 Career Criminal PAYDAY 2 Badge Foil.png|Foil Badge Most Wanted |-|Steam Events= Summer Sale 2015.png|Level 3 Summer Sale 2015 Summer Sale 2015 Foil.png|Level 6 Summer Sale 2015 Foil Monster Summer Badge 1250.png|Monster Summer Badge Monster Summer Badge 10000.png|Monster Summer Badge Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)